The Original Phantom
by firestar91
Summary: One night an ordinary baby girl was born-or do it seemed. Little did they know she hid a powerful secret, one that even she wasn't aware of- the fact that she was half ghost. When she finds out she never lets anyone know, though that can be difficult, when you have little control, but one night, every thing changes, the night her parents die, and she gets taken to Amity Park
1. The Original Phantom

Me: ok I'm starting this new Fan fic, ad for the record this isn't my idea, but a friend of mine, I don't really know her personally, but her instagram is phantom. phan. rp (no spaces that's just the only way I could get it to save right) that's where I got this Fan fic idea

Sally C: yeah, yeah, what about my story

Me: *groans* not this again, just wait ok, I want to get this story started

Sally C: *glares* no fair

Me: yeah and neither is life, any way I hope you like this story (also, the fact that the main character has the same name as Sally from My Digimon Adventure and My Digimon Adventure remade is pure coincidence)

Me: so Phantom Phan, anything you want to say to the readers?

Phantom. Phan. rp: Just that I hope you guys enjoy the story and the characters

Sally C: wait what? O.O

Me: Enjoy the story! ^.^

Sally C: quit doing that!

* * *

Sorry to anyone who read this before now, my little brother decided to mess up the file right before I uploaded it

* * *

Name: Sally Marchetti  
Gender: Female  
Current age: 11  
Age in this chapter: 0-8  
Species: Half-ghost Half-Human  
Hair: brown  
Eye: brown with glasses-also reddish-brown (gets them at age 6)  
Personality: shy at most times, happy and easily frightened  
Known Relatives: Late mother and Father  
outfit: long sleeved yellow shirt, and semi raggy jeans  
Ghost form hair color: black with white tips  
Ghost form outfit: black tights, tight shirt, and gray gloves and boots

* * *

 _No one's POV_

One night a little girl was born, as it appeared she was a completely normal girl, with brown hair and eyes, but little did any of them know, she held a powerful little secret, even she didn't know about, the fact that she was half-ghost.

She doesn't know how-or when it happened, but one day, when she was five years old, she woke up from her nap _under_ her bed, "how did that happen?" she wondered out loud, "I was sure I fell asleep on top of the bed," She crawled out from under her bed, only to hit her head on the way out, she thought she did anyway, but she instead she went through her bed frame, and landed on the ground instead with an "oof"

"Ouchy, that hurt," she wined, she looked back behind her, "that's funny I thought I hit the bed, but I didn't," she tilted her head curiously, "oh well," she walked down stairs for a snack.

But as she was walking down the stairs she tripped and started falling, she screamed and shut her eyes, awaiting the impact.

Only, it never happened.

Seconds before impact she felt a weird cold ad tingling feeling around her waist, and saw a bright light through her eyelids.

She opened one of her eyes, only to see that she was just inches from the ground, but, she never hit it, She was floating.

Her confusion only increased when a strand of black and white hair brushed into her face.

She looked in the mirror next to her and gasped.

The girl floating wasn't Sally Marchetti, but a different girl entirely.

She had black hair with white tips, bright green eyes, and wore a black shirt, black tights, and boots, and a pair of grey gloves.

She stared at the mirror wordlessly, hoping to wake up from this weird dream, to bad it wasn't a dream.

"Sally, is that you?" her mom's voice was heard, the little girl gasped, 'mommy won't recognize me like this, she might be scared, she might-' Sally's thoughts were cut off with the bright light returning the disappearing.

"oh there you are Sally, woke up from your nap early today, didn't you?" her mom asked, Sally just stared at the mirror, well more her face in the mirror, her ordinary face, too shocked to say a word, "come on Sally time for lunch," her mom said pulling the five year old with her.

'Just what was that anyway?"

 _Sally's POV-age six_

I adjusted my glasses a little, I don't like them at all, but mommy says I need them, and I guess I sorta do, I mean everything is so blurry without them.

I walked into school, I hate it here, sometimes I wish I could disappear, but whenever I think like that I turn invisible, or something, so I shouldn't think about that.

I walked to class, after a while I heard some kids snickering, oh I just know it's about my glasses, I sunk lower into my seat.

- _recess_

I was walking swiftly to the library, no one goes there during recess or lunch, so I often do to be alone, but I was intercepted by this one kid, one that always bullies other kids, especially me.

"Hey look at the loner, looks like she got herself a pair of glasses," he snickered, I just looked down, only to notice my glasses being taken from my face.

"H-hey, give those back," I said/yelled at him, "or what, you gonna cry," what so because I'm a girl, I'm supposed to cry? Because I'm alone all the time, I'm supposed to be weak? I felt my anger increase by the second, and I'm pretty sure that by now my eyes are green.

"just shut up!" I yelled at him, my hand glowed green, and I punched him in the face...I..did that?

He went home early because of a black eye and a bloody nose.

My parents had to talk to the principle for my actions.

I'm suspended for a week, now.

And grounded for a month.

But I got my glasses back.

 _Sally's POV-age eight_

I went to bed early that night, the night that everything went wrong, the night that everything changed.

When I woke up in the middle of the night I saw some one running into the forest.

And I smelled something somewhat familiar.

Smoke.

* * *

Me: dun, dun, dun cliff hanger

Sally C: great, now can you work on my story

Me: I'm a very busy girl you know

Sally C: excuses, excuses

Sally M: I hope you like the story

Me: ok just to clear this up now, Sally C : Sally from other story, Sally M : Sally from this story, ok great

Sally M: Please review your likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you might have :)


	2. The fire

Me: annnnnndd I'm back

Sally C: Hi ^.^

Sally M: What's with her, she seems happy

Me: I just updated her stories

Sally M: ohhh

Me:Anything you want to say this chapter Phantom. Phan. rp?

Phantom. Phan. rp: uh, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Me: anyway time for reviews :D (Phantom. Phan. rp will be helping me respond to them)

phantom phan: This story of yours got potential. I might continue reading if there's stuff involving Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, and maybe even Danielle.

Me: yeah, Sally M will definitely meet Danny and the others, and she most likely will have a clone like Danny and Dani, not really sure yet

PsychicEevee0103: Oh boy, things are starting to get serious. Was that figure Sally M saw a person that set her house on fire? (Yes, I predict the smoke comes from her house  
burning down.)

Phantom. Phan. rp: It's a great guess, but I'm not about to give any full answers yet, so you'll have to read more to finally find out

Sally M: please enjoy the story, uh rereads chapter, uh are you sure about this one Firestar?

Me: let's just move on to the story...

Sally M: ok...

* * *

 _Sally's POV_

The next thing I knew my dad burst into my room and picked me up.

He ran through the house, I had to cover my head to avoid it being hit by falling flames and debris from the fire.

The next thing I knew I was being set down by my dad in the grass far away from the house, and now I could see how bad the fire was, the entire house was engulfed in flames.

"ok Sally' just wait right there, I gonna go get your mom," he ran back to the house, I'm not sure how long I waited, but he never came out, that was the last time I saw my dad, I never even got to say goodbye.

Soon the firefighters came, and my parents were confirmed dead, and I was officially an orphan...

Then they took me to a foster home place, in a town called amity park.

I started going to school there, instead of my old school.

The school was called Casper Elementary School, I never talked to anyone else; I was basically the loner again, just like at my old school.

I stay alone in my bed reading most of the time in the orphanage place, the people who own it are pretty nice, I just want to stay alone.

I kept my weird powers a secret from everyone, I don't need another reason for people to think I'm weird.

After fifth grade I moved on to Casper Middle School, that's when the _real_ adventure began.

* * *

Me: sorry it's so short, and horrible; I'm suffering from this horrible disease called writers block, I hope I recover soon

Sally M: me too

Sally C: you do know that's not actually a real disease right?

Sally M: y-yes of course I do

Me: it is too a real disease! and I can't write anything good until it goes away! that includes your story too you know -_-

Sally C: *gives a get well soon card to Firestar*

Sally M: uhhhh ok then...please review you likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you may have


End file.
